True Love Always Finds Away
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Sequel to The Day I Fell For The New Girl, Troy and Gabriella are about to deal with alot more in their life then jealous ex lovers. Find out how they deal with their new journey in life.
1. Chapter 1 Telling her Off, Baby Names

**True Love Always Finds Away**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton has been the Most Popular guy at East High in Albuquerque, Girls loved him but he met one girl named Gabriella Montez that stood out the most and he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. Now that they have been together for almost a year things are about to change for both of them but Can their love handle the struggle that is about to happen in their life. Sequel to The day I Fell For The New Girl. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Desiree and Chanel Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Chad Danforth_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 1 Telling her Off, Baby Names<em>]**

19 year old Troy Bolton and 18 year old Gabriella Montez have been together since the middle of Junior year and now it's almost the end of their Senior year and now Gabriella is having Troy's first child ever. The Condom broke after they had sex a few more times after the Winter Formal and Troy was shocked but happy because he gets to be a dad for the first time with his girlfriend that he cares about. Their parents were upset at first but then they were really happy for them and they said that they will help out in anyway. Troy and Gabriella are staying at Troy's parent's house until the baby is born. Gabriella is 7 months pregnant and her hormones are driving everybody around her crazy but Troy still loves her.

Taylor and Chad are still dating and they are happy for Troyella and their soon to be born daughter. Sharpay and Zeke are still together and Sharpay thinks Gabriella is a slut. Callie and Sharpay stopped being friends because Callie didn't want to be bossed around by her. Callie and Gabriella suprisingly became great friends and she said that she was happy for Troy and Gabriella. Willow and Gabi are still best friends. Chanel and Desiree became close again. Find out how the The Golden Couple are doing right now.

**With Gabriella and Troy at Troy's parent's house in the the kitchen.**

**In Troy's POV.**

My life has been great, I met the girl of my dreams and I'm planning on asking her to marry me so time soon, I'm out of high school and I'm 19 years old while my girlfriend is 18 years old. She's also having my baby and I can't wait because it's a girl. I have always wanted a little girl because then she can gee a daddy's girl. Gabriella glows being pregnant and I love her so much.

She's wearing jean shorts that's showing off her pregnant figure nicely and she has a black tank top on that covers her stomach but she still looks great to me. Her long dark brown hair is longer but its really curly these days and now that she's older she took her red or blue streaks out of her hair and she's keeping it that way. She has on black Chanel Flats since she hates Heels these days being pregnant. She has her worst days with the hormones and her good days. She is the love of my life and I never want to lose her. She has her cravings and those are strange ones.

"Baby? I hear my girlfriend Gabriella Montez say to me and I snap out of my thoughts to see her staring at me with a concered look on her face.

"Yes Brie what's up? I asked her smiling. Her worried look turns into a smile and she walks over to me and pecks my lips making me kiss her back.

She giggles wrapping her arms around my neck making me feel her stomach on mine and I feel something kicking me and I pull back and chuckl at how our daughter doesn't want us to make out. "Well sorry baby girl mommy and daddy were just saying hi. I said to my girlfriend's stomach then I kiss it and Gabriella giggles making me stare at her. "Our daughter is going to one touch girl when she's born honey. She nods agreeing.

**End of Troy's POV.**

**A Week later with Gabriella and Troy at School.**

Gabriella and Troy are walking into East High holding hands like they always do while talking. Gabriella has on black shorts that shows off her long tan legs with a white tank top that covers her very pregnant stomach. She has on white flats. Her hair is up in a pony tail with her bangs to the side of her face and she has on light makeup on. Troy has on jeans with a black t shirt and he has on sneakers.

Taylor McKessie sees her best friends and East High's Golden Couple walking to her and she smiles. "Hey Gabs, how are you feeling? Taylor asked the mommy to be since she didn't go to school the other day because of morning sickness. "I'm better thanks for asking Tay. Gabi said smiling.

Callie West walks up to them smiling brightly wearing a jean mini skirt that shows off her petite frame along with her fake breast. She has a yellow tank top on that shows her stomach a little. Her long dark red hair is down curly at the ends. She has on yellow heels and she has on a little makeup on.

"Hey guys what are we talking about? Callie asked wondering while staring at her pregnant but glowing friend standing in front of her.

"Nothing much Callie we were asking if Gabi was okay since she was sick yesterday. Taylor said smiling at her new friend. Callie nods and hugs Gabi then pulls back and smiles at her stomach. "I can't wait until this little one girl is born so I see her and take her shopping. Gabi giggles.

"Whoa, slow down Callie she's not even born yet and your already planning her weddding? She said giggling then wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pecks his lips. Troy smiles into the kiss and kisses her back. "Get a Fucking Room slut. The voice said making them pull back and they see Sharpay glaring at her. Gabriella lets go of Troy and walks over to Sharpay grabbing her arm.

"What the fuck is your damn problem Sharpay Evans I haven't done shit to you and your being a bitch because you want Troy and you can't have him but you have no right to be calling me a slut because I made one mistake but I wouldn't change it for the world so shut your fucking mouth and move on with your life. Gabriella said glaring at her before walking off but gets pulled by her hair making her squeal in pain.

Troy gets angry seeing Sharpay pull her hair. "BACK AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND SHARPAY BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE. Troy said making Sharpay let go. Gabriella holds her head sighing and Troy holds her in his arms. Sharpay rolls her eyes glaring and walks off.

**Later after school with Troy and Gabriella picking out baby names.**

Gabriella was still hurting after Sharpay pulled her hair. Troy stayed with her all day and rubbed her stomach while she crying in his arms. Troy and Gabi are now picking out girl baby names for their daughter.

"What do you think about Victoria? Troy asked. Gabi shakes her head no. "I don't like it but how about Laliyn? She asked him. He smiles. "I love it baby but about with have Lalilyn for the middle name? He said and she smiles. They think about the names more.

"How about CamiLailynBolton? Troy said staring into Gabriella's eyes. She shakes her head. "No sweetie I was thinking of ZanyLalilynBolton. She said making him stare at her a few minutes. "I love it and Zany is a different name but I love it. Troy said pecking Gabi's lips.

She giggles and pulls back a few minutes. "I'm glad you like the name baby and I love you so much. She said smiling at her boyfriend that she fell in love the moment she met him. "I love you to honey and I can't wait until our daughter is born. He said holding her close.

They enjoy their night at Troy's house and they watch a movie together then Gabi falls asleep in each other's arms.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sister Fight,Yes I Will

**True Love Always Finds Away**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton has been the Most Popular guy at East High in Albuquerque, Girls loved him but he met one girl named Gabriella Montez that stood out the most and he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. Now that they have been together for almost a year things are about to change for both of them but Can their love handle the struggle that is about to happen in their life. Sequel to The day I Fell For The New Girl. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Desiree and Chanel Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Chad Danforth_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 2 Sister Fight,Yes I Will<em>****]**

19 year old Troy Bolton woke up around 12:30 in the afternoon on a saturday really tired since he was up all night dealing with Gabriella's mood swings and her cravings. He yawns sitting up and sees that he's in the livingroom and he forgot that he left the room after Gabriella yelled at him for getting the wrong pickles. He sighs knowing that its her mood swings talking and he just slept on the living room couch.

Gabriella Montez walked downstairs slowly holding onto her stomach lightly and sees her boyfriend and the father of her baby girl Troy Bolton just gettting up from the couch and she walks over to him wearing a short but not too short light blue summer pregnancy dress that shows off her long tan legs and the dress shows off her growning stomach and she has on light blue Chanel flats. Her long dark brown hair is down really curly with a little makeup on. She sees the love of her life rubbing his neck sighing from sleeping on the uncomfortable couch and she feels bad for yelling at him and she hates her mood swings.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry you slept down here last night do you want me to rub your neck? She asked him sadly. Troy sees the sad look on her face and walks closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist and holds her. "Baby please don't be sad I hate when I'm the reason your upet please be happy? Troy said pecking her lips softly but passionately making her close her eyes feeling the sparks. Gabriella wraps her arms around his neck slightly since her stomach is in the way of being really close to him and deepens the kiss.

Just then Troy's parent's walk in from the store to see the young couple making out in the middle of the living room and they clear their throats but they don't hear them. Jack sighs and says"That's how you got that baby in you not take a break. He said smirking while they pull back.

Gabi blushes and rest her head on Troy's shoulder. Troy chuckles at her cuteness. "Sorry mom and dad we know but I just love her so much. Troy said with his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Gabriella giggles softly smiling up at him. Troy's mom Annlyn smiles at the young couple.

"Hey sweetie why are you still in your sleep wear while Gabi is dressed get dressed now and eat. She said to her son with a stern look on her face. Troy sighs before letting go of his girlfriend. Troy goes upstairs. Gabriella smiles at her second family as they smile at her. "How was shopping? Gabi asked nicely. They talk more then Troy comes down and sees Gabi on the couch watching TV and he sits next to her and they peck each others lips a few times just loving being so close to each other. Troy eats breakfast then Gabi said that she was going to visit her family for a few days and she already has her bags packed and Troy was sad but he knows she needs to see her family.

**With Chanel Montez in her room.**

17 year old East High Junior Chanel Montez has been missing her older sister Gabriella Montez like crazy since she moved into her boyfriend and the father of her baby Troy Bolton's house. They hardly see each other at school because they don't take any classes together and when it comes to lunch she's always for her boyfriend and Gabriella is always with Troy and their friends. She sighs as she stares at the pictures from last year with her and Gabriella together. She smiles slightly seeing a picture of her and Gabriella holding onto each other giggling like crazy. The picture was taken over the summer and they were at the beach and Troy said something really stupid that made them laugh like crazy and they didn't know that Willow was taking a picture of them but they weren't upset about it.

"Hey girlie what are you doing? Th voice said making Chanel turn around to see the person she's thinking about and smiles slightly.

"Hey Ella man I can't believe your almost 8 months pregnant is it in two weeks? Chanel asked Gabriella and she nods walking over to the bed and slowly sits down next to her sister. Chanel stares at her sister's stomach and sighs. "How are you doing with that little girl growing inside of your stomach? She asked awkwardly. Gabriella stares at her sister concered as she sees the awkward look on her face.

"It's fine but I know your not fine what's going Chanel? Gabi asked worried about her sister.

Chanel sighs looking away from Gabi. "I don't want to lose you sis, I mean you have Troy now I loved when you were here. Chanel said getting tears in her eyes. Gabi sees the tears coming down and pulls her into her arms rubbing her back.

"Sis your never going to lose me I love you no matter what family comes first and you know why I moved out to be close to Troy but I guess I have been away for awhile now so how about we have a sleepover for a week just to find out what's happening in our lives what do you say? Gabi asked smiling. Chanel stares up at her sister and wipes her tears and they hug each other giggling.

**Later that night with Gabriella back at her parent's house.**

Gabriella told Troy that she needed to see her family a little more before the baby is born and he said that he wanted her to be happy. Gabriella packed her stuff for a week and half. She's now over at her old house and in her old bedroom. She's wearing the same outfit she was wearing before. Her parent's aren't home yet. A few minutes later they walk in the house and Gabriella walks out of the kitchen with Chanel grinning.

They stare at Gabriella suprised and they see how much she's grown since she told them she's pregnant. "Oh my god baby girl your here come give us a hug. Valerie Montez said to her daughter smiling. Gabi walks over to them and they stare at her almost 8 month pregnant stomach.

"Wow I can't believe our little baby is having a little one of her own what are you doing here? Marco Montez asked his oldest daughter. Gabriella tells them that she missed them and that she's going to be staying with them for a week and half and Gabriella's parent's Adopted Willow over the summer making her their other sister. Willow and Desiree walk downstairs wondering what's going on and they see their older sister Gabriella Montez as she talks to their parents and they frown. Chanel sighs knowing that Willow and Desiree kind of hate Gabriella right now.

Gabriella sees her other sisters frowning at her and she sighs annoyed with their crap. "Do you two have a fucking problem with me? She said glaring back at them. Willow has never seen Gabriella be this way with her and sighs knowing she can't be this way with her own bed friend.

"Hello sis, no we don't have a problem with you what makes you think that? Willow said lying. Gabi glares at her hard. "Stop the crap Willow I know when your lying we have been best friends since the day we were born and I know you like a book. She scuffs. Willow sighs.

Desiree rolls her eyes and scuffs. "_What are you doing here anyways shouldn't you be somewhere being the school slut_? She asked pissed off. Mr. and Mrs. Montez give their daughter a stern look.

"Stop it Desiree and be nice to your sister. Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella shakes her head no to her parents and turns back to her sister also pissed off.

"Did you really just call me the school slut? Gabi asked her little sister slightly hurt but still angry. Desiree nods smirking.

"Is there a problem? She asked. Everybody stares at Desiree and Gabriella knowing this is't turning out so good. Gabriella shakes her head walking past everybody and Desiree pushs her. Gabriella's eyes widen in shock and she yells with tears forming in her eyes.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING PUSH ME AGAIN DESIREE I AM PREGNANT WOMAN WITH BAD MOOD SWINGS, YOU ARE JUST LIKE EVERYBODY AT EAST HIGH WHO CALLS ME A SLUT, WHO THINKS I FUCKING TRAPPED TROY INTO HAVING HIS BABY WELL GUESS WHAT BITCH, I DIDN'T TRAP THE LOVE OF MY LIFE INTO HAVING HIS BABY WE BOTH MADE STUPID MISTAKES AND WE DON'T NEED PEOPLE LIKE YOU AND SHARPAY EVANS ON OUR ASS DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOUR DEAD TO ME. She said screaming while crying and feels Zany kicking her. She closes her eyes holding her stomach. "Gabi,sweetie do you need to sit down? Mrs. Montez asked concered about her daughter and Gabi shakes her head. "No mom I can't be here any longer I'm sorry but I will call you when I'm ready. She slowly turns around holding her stomach while crying and goes upstairs and grabs her bag and packs her stuff and tries to calm down. She picks her bag up and goes downstairs and doesn't even say good bye and leaves the house and goes back to Troy's.

Chanel stares at her twin sister hating her so badly and yells"HOW COULD YOU BE LIKE THAT TO OUR OWN SISTER? YOUR NOTHING BUT A BITCH AND YOU ARE NO GOOD TOO WILLOW AND YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE HER BEST FRIEND. FUCK YOU BOTH. She glares and walks upstairs and slams her door.

Mr. and Mrs. Montez stare at their other daughters not happy. "Your both grounded for two months now tomorrow I want both of you two go over to teh Bolton's and say your sorry to your sister now get to your room Now. They both said. Both girls go to their room and close their doors.

**With Gabriella in her room alone.**

When she got home she didn't talk to anybody she was just crying making them all worried. Troy knew she needed to be alone. She finally stopped crying to hard but she just wanted to be alone so she grabs her Ipod and starts singing not know that Troy is singing the first part of the song knowing how she's feeling since they all heard what went on.

Shawty's love is like a pyramid (ooh)  
>We stand together till the very end (eh ooh)<br>There'll never be another love for sure (ooh)  
>Iyaz and Charice let we go<p>

_Stones, heavy like the love you've shown (shown) _  
><em>Solid as the ground we've known (known) <em>  
><em>And I just wanna carry on <em>  
><em>We took it from the bottom up (no no no) <em>  
><em>And even in a desert storm (yeah) <em>  
><em>Sturdy as a rock we hold (oh) <em>  
><em>Wishing every moment froze <em>  
><em>Now I just wanna let you know <em>  
><em>Earthquakes can't shake us <em>  
><em>Cyclones can't break us <em>  
><em>Hurricanes can't take away our love,<em>

She gets into it making her voice be really strong but soft making Troy smile at how much he loves her voice and gets up and walks to the door opening it slightly.

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock _  
><em>It feels just like it's heaven's touch <em>  
><em>Together at the top <em>(at the top baby_), like a pyramid _  
><em>And even when the wind is blowing <em>  
><em>We'll never fall just keep on going <em>  
><em>Forever we will stay, like a pyramid <em>

Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh _(ooh) _  
>Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh (<em>ooh)<em>  
>Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh (<em>oooh<em>)

_Cold (cold), never ever when you're close (close) _  
><em>We will never let it fold (fold) <em>  
><em>A story that was never told <em>  
><em>Something like a mystery (yoh!) <em>

Troy stares at her and sings the part of the song making Gabi stare at him suprised.

And every step we took we've grown  
>Look how fast the time has flown<br>A journey to a place unknown.

Gabriella stares at him and sings.

_We're going down in history _  
><em>Earthquakes can't shake us (oh) <em>  
><em>Cyclones can't break us (oh) <em>  
><em>Hurricanes can't take away our love <em>

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (hey!) _  
><em>It feels just like it's heaven's touch <em>  
><em>Together at the top, (at the top baby) like a pyramid <em>  
><em>And even when the wind is blowing (wind is blowing) <em>  
><em>We'll never fall just keep it going (keep it going) <em>  
><em>Forever we will stay, like a pyramid (eh oh).<em>

Troy walks in and starts singing that part making her stare him giggling sofly and Troy walks over to her and sits down.

Like a pyramid girl let me show you  
>That I love you so much<br>That we gonna get through (oh oh)  
>Even when there's storms<br>I will never go, Ima be the one to keep you safe (hey)  
>Before was our love back it up more than enough<br>Holding on to one another be the cover when it's rough (oh oh)  
>Mother nature (hey) or disaster won't stop at happy ever after.<p>

Troy holds her and Gabi smiles singing to him and her daughter with tears flowing down her face really happy to find him.

_Pyramid, keep it going (like a pyramid, like a pyramid) _  
><em>Oh oh ooooh (like a pyramid, like a pyramid) <em>

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock (solid rock) _  
><em>It feels just like it's heaven's touch (oooh) <em>  
><em>Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl), like a pyramid <em>  
><em>And even when the wind is blowing <em>  
><em>We'll never fall just keep on going (keep it going) <em>  
><em>Forever we will stay (Charice), like a pyramid <em>(what what_) _

_Pyramid, we built this on a solid rock _  
><em>It feels just like it's heaven's touch <em>  
><em>Together at the top <em>(at the top baby, at the top girl), _like a pyramid (pyramid) _  
><em>And even when the wind is blowing <em>  
><em>We'll never fall just keep it going <em>  
><em>Forever we will stay (ooh), like a pyramid. <em>

Troy sings his part then Gabi finishes.

Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh  
>Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh<br>_Like a pyramid like a pyramid eh eh._

She stops singing and sighs rubbing her stomach and feels her daughter kicking her softly this time and she smiles lightly staring back at Troy and sighs. "How did you know I was going to sing that? She asked him softly. "Baby I love you and I know I you are and I heard what happened over there are you going to be alright? Troy asked staring into her chocolate brown eyes. She sighs nodding and holds onto him closing her eyes.

Troy holds her knowing this is hard for her and he will make sure that nobody ever messes with his girlfriend ever again or their going to have deal with him.

The next day at the park with Troyella talking. Troy thought it would be best if they went for a nice walk in the park. Gabriella agreed and they are now walking in the part on a Sunday afternoon. Gabriella is wearing jean shorts that's showing off her tan legs nicely. She has on black flats on.

She has on a red pregnancy dress over her shorts. Her hair is up in a pony tail and she has on a little makeup. Troy has on jeans with a dark blue t shirt with black sneakers on. They are holding hands walking in the park.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep? Troy asked his baby. She says that she slept okay she's still alittle tired. Troy suddenly feels worried and unsure. Gabi sees the look and stops walking. "Troysie what's wrong are you okay? She asked him concered. Troy nods and sighs. "Let's sit down for a minute. He said pulling her to the bench. They sit down and Gabriella stares at him wondering what's going on.

"Troy what's going are you sure your alright? She asked not believing him. He nods half lying. "Um Gabriella we have been together for almost a year and half now right? He asked. Gabi nods frowning. "I love you so much and I can't wait until our daughter is born but before that ever happens I need to do this. Troy said making Gabi stare at him now sad. "Troy what's going on? She said. Troy doesn't say anything and gets something out of his pocket. Gabriella sees something in his hand. "Troy what is that in your hand? She asked. Troy turns around and stares into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella Montez, when I first met you I thought you were the most gorgeous girl I have ever met and I wanted to get to know you alot more but I had a girl Sharpay Evans, I hated how she treated you and I hate how she treats you now. He sighs. "I fell in love with you the moment you told Chad off and when you sang that song to him, we have alot in common baby and I never want to leave you and I never want to be away from you. Gabi stares getting tears in her eyes nodding. "I love you to Troysie always and forever. She said. Troy smiles but sighs again.

"I love the day you said you wanted to be my girlfriend and now at this day that your still in my life and in my arms I can't let you get away ever. The day I fell in love the new which was you I knew that True love always finds away into a persons life and I found mine so will you do the honors in becoming my wife Gabriella Montez? He asked her taking the huge blue Diamond Engagement ring out of the small red box showing it to her.

Gabriella stares at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes and looks back at the ring and knows why she loves him so badly and nods while smiling through her tears. Troy smiles brightly and slips the ring on her ring finger and she smiles at him and kisses him passionately making him deepen the kiss. They hear clapping and they pull back to see people in the park clapping for them. They start laughing softly and thank the people.

"I love you so much baby. Troy said softly and she says it back kissing him again. They pulls back and get up and they walk home really happy.

They get home and they see Troy's parents and Gabriella's parents and sisters in the livingroom. "She said yes to marrying me guys. Troy said smiling.

Gabi giggles at her really happy boyfriend and now finacee. They all cheer for them. They hug them and Desiree and Willow don't even say anything because they know that Gabriella won't talk to them but they are happy for the happy couple.

**Find out what happens next and the song was pyramid by Charice.**


	3. Chapter 3 Twins? My Water Broke

**True Love Always Finds Away**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton has been the Most Popular guy at East High in Albuquerque, Girls loved him but he met one girl named Gabriella Montez that stood out the most and he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. Now that they have been together for almost a year things are about to change for both of them but Can their love handle the struggle that is about to happen in their life. Sequel to The day I Fell For The New Girl. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Desiree and Chanel Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Chad Danforth_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 3 Twins? My Water Broke<em>****]**

19 year old Troy Bolton is sitting in homeroom at East High bored at out his mind but he hears soft giggling making him turn his head to see his girlfriend and finacee Gabriella Montez grinning at him and she mouths"Do your work Troysie. She said before going back to hers.

Troy smiles at how cute she is and he looks at her pregnant stomach wondering why she got so big so fast. The bell rings and everybody picks up their stuff and leave the room. Troy walks over Gabi and helps her with her bag by putting it on his shoulder before grabbing her hand.

"Why thank you sweetie but I'm not having the baby yet I can still carry things. Gabi said as they walk out of homeroom holding hands.

"I know I just want to be a great boyfriend and finacee and soon to be father before the baby comes. Gabi suddenly frowns and looks away from him.

"Is everything alright babe? Troy asked her confused. Gabi turns back to him and nods.

"Everything is fine Troy your already all of those things okay don't ever think your not I love you I will see you at home."

She said grabbing her bag before walking off holding her huge stomach. Troy stands there confused.

After school Troy walks into his house to see his girlfriend and finacee Gabi sleeping on the floor holding onto her stomach and he gets worried and rushes over to her. He shakes her and she opens her eyes to see Troy staring at her worrried and she stares at him confused.

"Hey baby what's wrong? she asked. Troy sighs really glad she's alright.

"You scared me honey why are you sleeping on the ground?" He asked. Gabi starts giggling and Troy helps her up and Troy brings her to the couch but he just stands there.

"I hated sitting on the couch and I need to tell you something it's serious Troy. She said staring in his eyes. Troy stares at her wondering what's going on.

"What Ella? He said worried.

"You know how I went to the doctors the other day for a check up on our daughter Zany right?" She asked. He nods wanting her to keep talking.

"Well I asked the doctor why did I suddenly get so big and we checked it out and um Troy? She asked unsure. He nods.

"Troy were having twins two girls. She said staring at him wondering what he's thinking about. Troy stares at her for a few minutes then passes out. A few hours later Troy wakes up and sees that he's in his room and he looks around to see Gabi sitting on a chair with her eyes closed.

"Ella? He asked yawning. Gabi opens her eyes and squeals really happy to see him awake.

"Thank god your awake that was some fall baby are you alright? She asked slowly getting up. Troy pecks her lips then pulls back staring at her and she smiles at him.

"I'm sorry I just freaked out a little were really having twins? He asked. Gabi nods frowning seeing how he's looking at her serious and she gets up walking out of his room starting to cry. Troy sighs hitting the wall hating how he keeps messing things up with Gabi.

**Later that night with Gabi and Troy sleeping.**

Troy is trying to sleep but can't because he's too busy thinking about raising two babies now that he knows that the love of his life is having twins. "Baby? He asked softly. Gabriella opens her eyes to hear Troy calling her."What Troy I'm sleeping. She said with her eyes closing again. "Ella I'm sorry for not saying anything I'm happy that were having a baby I can't wait. He said softly making Gabi turn around slowly and smiles at him. "I love you so much Troysie. She said kissing his cheek.

A Month later and few weeks later, Troy and Gabi have been picking out alot of baby stuff for the nursery for the twin girls and they picked a name out for the other twin and it's going to be KielaRosalinaBolton and Gabriella is now 9 months. Troy already painted the room for the baby and Gabi already had her baby shower.

One day Gabriella is putting the rest of twins baby stuff in the nursery when she gets a sharp pain in her stomach. She looks at her legs and sees that her water just broke. She closes her eyes and falls to the ground slowly holding onto her stomach.

"TROY COME QUICK." She screams crying. Troy runs in and sees his girlfriend on the ground crying holding onto her stomach and he goes over to asking what's wrong and she tells him her water broke and to get his parents. He rushes out and tells his parents that Gabriella''s water just broke and to get the bag so they could go to the hospital. They listen and Troy tries to help her up as she holds onto her stomach.

They go to Troy's parent's car and Troy helps her in the back and closes the door then gets in and calls Gabriella's family telling what's going on. Troy's parents get in the car and Troy's dad drives them to the hospital.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4  Our Babies, The Wedding

**True Love Always Finds Away**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton has been the Most Popular guy at East High in Albuquerque, Girls loved him but he met one girl named Gabriella Montez that stood out the most and he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. Now that they have been together for almost a year things are about to change for both of them but Can their love handle the struggle that is about to happen in their life. Sequel to The day I Fell For The New Girl. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Desiree and Chanel Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Chad Danforth_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 4 Our Babies, The Wedding<em>****]**

Now 19 year old Gabriella Montez is in her hospital room giving birth to the first baby while holding ontp Troy's hand.

"I hate this so much Troy never touch me again!" Gabriella said screaming in pain as she pushes again . She screams holding onto Troy's hand and Troy yells knowing he's going to get hit but his hand is hurting.

"Gabriella we need you to push…hard," Dr. Hunter said as she starts working on trying to get the first baby out. Troy is looking at the love of his life as she's sweating and screaming as she pushes more.

"Your doing great sweetie keep pushing. Troy said rubbing her forehead for a wet cloth.

Gabriella gave a glare of death before pushing again. She hates glaring at him but she just wants these babies out of her now.

"Okay Gabriella we need you to keep breathing, Troy you make sure of that, I have the head of the first baby so we're going to need one big push when I say okay?" The doctor said with a serious look on her face.

Gabi nods and starts using the breaths she learned in her classes she geared up for the push that may bring their first daughter into the world. Troy looked over at the tent that was up over the bottom half of Gabriella's body only able to see the top of the doctor's head. He looked back at Gabriella and couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous. Feeling shy for some reason he looked down at their interlaced fingers and thought of everything that they'd been through together. How they were friends, lovers, parents….soul mates.

She uses all to can to push to get their first daughter out. She finally done with the first one and waits for a sound of their baby crying and closes her eyes and starts breathing slowly with sweat dripping down her forehead. Gabriella gripped Troy's hand as she became worried when no noise echoed through the room.

Troy himself was sweating with anticipation. Troy frowned slightly when he saw silent tears falling from Gabriella's closed eyes, he glanced over at the doctor who was talking to a nurse who nodded and got some scissors. He looked back to Gabriella who was biting her bottom lip so hard he was sure it was bleeding. Troy closed his eyes and did a quick prayer ending with Amen. Then a piercing cry was heard through the room, his eyes popped open and saw Gabriella let out a sob covering her face with her right hand giving Troy's hand a squeeze. They both smiled with tears falling their face hearing their daughter crying. The happy couple cry for a few minutes then the nurse cleans the baby up while Dr. Hunter orders Gabriella to start pushing again.

Gabriella holds onto Troy's hand again and starts pushing again and Dr. Hunter keeps talking to her telling Gabi to push and she keeps doing it and finally after a few hours of pushing the other baby is finally out and they are happy when they hear the baby crying.

"You did it sweetie your brought two very healthy twin girls into the world. Dr. Hunter said stitching Gabriella back up after cleaning her up. They take the tent off and Gabriella is able to put her legs down. Gabriella is staring up at her soon to be husband and smiles tiredly and Troy leans down pecking her lips and pulls back and says "I love you so much," He whispered against her lips. She smiles at him and kisses his lips.

"I love you to Troysie were parents to healthy twin baby girls can you believe it? She asked as Troy wipes the sweat from her face. He shakes his head grinning. "Here you both go your twin baby girls KielaRosalinaBolton and ZanyLalilynBolton. The doctor said smile at the young parents.

Troy holds onto one of the babies and Gabi holds onto the other one and they smile at the little girls that are in their arms.

Troy smiles at his soon to be wife and asks"Which well be who Ella? He asked playing with one of the babies hands.

"I don't know Troysie okay which one wants to be Kiela? She said softly and the one in Troy's arms makes a noise making everybody in the room laugh.

"I guess the one in your arms is Zany babe. Troy said kissing Kiela's head.

A few weeks later Gabriella is healing and she lost all of the baby weight that she has while carrying Zany and Kiela and she is really happy to deal with the fact that her breast are still big. Her and Troy were waiting for one of the fraternal twins to open their eyes to see which one had Troy's or her eyes. The first baby to open her eyes was Zany and they were shocked to see that she had Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes. They were happy also to learn that Kiela had Troy's bright blue eyes.

Gabriella is now going home with her girls the same day she's getting married to Troy Bolton the love of her life. She is wearing sweat pants with a black tank top and a black hoodie over her tank top with her hair up in a pony tail with black flip flops on.

**With Gabriella and the twins in the car going to Troy's parents house. **

Gabriella has her daughters in their carseats in the back of Troy's car. Troy smiles at his soon to be wife and pulls up at his and his parents house and turns the car off taking the keys out and opens the door."I can't believe your going to Mrs. Troy Bolton tonight. He said smiling. She nods pecking his lips.

They get out of the car and get the girls out of the back and they close the door bringing the babies in the house. Everybody is there and they are all cheering and they hug Gabriella glad to see her well after dealing with giving birth to Zany and Kiela.

Gabriella talks to everybody and she talked to her sisters and they all agreed that it's in the past and they are going to deal with the present. They alll talk about the twins and so many of them are wondering which one is which. Troy and Gabi say that Zany is the one with Gabi's Chocolate brown eyes and Kiela is the one with Troy's bright blue eyes.

**Later that night in Gabriella's parents backyard where the wedding is being held. **

After saying their vows Troy smiles at Gabriella wearing his suit staring at the love of his life who is about to be his wife. Troy stares at her beauty as she's wearing a long white Chanel strapless wedding dress with her hair up in a nice due but it's curly. She has just the makeup on and she has on white Chanel heels. Troy places the wedding band on Gabriella's finger and she smiles brightly as she places his wedding band on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride. The man said and Troy smiles at the love of his life and kisses her passionately making her deeping the kiss and everybody cheers for them. Gabi and Troy pull back smiling and they wave a everybody as husband and wife and Troy kisses her again.

A few hours later everybody went home after having the best wedding party, Troy and Gabi danced together as husband and white and stealed kisses a few times.

Troy and his wife Gabriella- MontezBolton are in their bedroom dressed for bed with their girls in the room since the twins are going to be sleeping in their room until their ready to sleep on there own or atleast Troy and Gabi are ready for them to sleep on their own.

Troy and Gabi are laying in their bed after putting Zany and Kiela to sleep. Troy is wearing sweat pants with a black t shirt on while Gabriella is wearing black short shorts with her husband's t shirts. "I love you Troysie and I'm so glad your my husband. She said laying in his arms. Troy smiles down at her and kisses her lips sweetly saying softly"I love you to Brie so much and I love being your husband and I love that your my wife because I can't live without you and my little girls. He said pecking her lips again. Gabi kisses him back and pulls back feeling tired.

"I love you Troy Bolton and I need my sleep so good night. She said softly before closing her eyes. Troy stares at his wife as she sleeps in his arms and he says softly"I love you to Gabriella-MontezBolton and good night baby. He said softly before closing his eyes with his arm wrapped around his wife's waist.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sharpay?,I'm Sorry

**True Love Always Finds Away**

**By CollegeStar20**

_Summary_

_Troy Bolton has been the Most Popular guy at East High in Albuquerque, Girls loved him but he met one girl named Gabriella Montez that stood out the most and he fell in love with her and she fell in love with him. Now that they have been together for almost a year things are about to change for both of them but Can their love handle the struggle that is about to happen in their life. Sequel to The day I Fell For The New Girl. _

_Starring_

_Troy Bolton_

_Gabriella Montez_

_Desiree and Chanel Montez_

_Sharpay and Ryan Evans_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Chad Danforth_

_Willow Baker(Played by Miley Cyrus)_

_Zeke Baylor(Chad's cousin)_

_Jason Cross_

_Kelsi Neilson_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[<em>Chapter 5 Sharpay?,I'm Sorry<em>****]**

Gabriella MontezBolton got up around 7:00 in the morning on a monday hearing one of her daughters Kiela Bolton crying. She has been married to Troy for about two days now and she's loving it. Kiela started crying and Gabi picked her up and is now talking to her while boucing her a little.

"Hey baby girl shh, daddy is sleeping and your going to wake your sister up. Gabi said talking to her softly.

"Too late Mrs. Bolton I'm already awake. Gabi turns around to see her husband smiling at her.

"Hey honey you can go back to sleep if you want. She said still a little tired.

"No I'm awake now and I'm going to check on our other little angel. Troy said getting out of bed. Gabi nods and puts Kiela on the changing table and checks her diaper and she sees that it needs to be changed. Gabi changes Kiela's diaper and changes her baby outfit.

Kiela keeps crying and Gabi figures she's hungry. Gabriella had a choice to breast feed the twins or to use the bottle and she chose the bottle. She held Kiela on her shoulder and walked downstairs and went to the kitchen and got her bottle then grabbed the rag and put on her shoulder and is about to sit down when the door bell rang. Gabi puts the bottle down trying to keep Kiela quiet. Gabi walks to the door and opens it to see the last person she thought she would never see.

"Sharpay Evans? What are you doing here? Gabi asked fixing Kiela on her shoulder.

Sharpay Evans stares at Gabriella shocked to see her at Troy's place holding a baby but then her hazel eyes roam to Gabriella's stomach and sees that she's flat again.

"Um, hi can I come in and talk to you, your parents said that you were here at Troy's. Sharpay said unsure what say.

Gabriella stares at her for a second before letting her in the house and Gabi closes the door and stares at Sharpay still suprised to see her at her husband's house and sighs hearing Kiela crying harder.

"Do you mind if we sit down I have to feed Kiela since she won't stop crying. Gabi said nicely.

Sharpay figures the baby in Gabriella's arms is Kiela and nods. Gabi smiles and grabs the bottle and they both sit down on the couch in the living room.

Gabriella turns Kiela a little and places the bottle in her small mouth and Kiela stops crying and starts eating. Sharpay stares at Kiela for a second before turning back to the person she really wants to talk to.

"So I came to talk you about what's been going on with both us at school. She said shyly.

Gabriella is about to say something when they both hear foot steps and Sharpay turns around to see her old boyfriend Troy Bolton walking to them holding Zany Bolton in his arms and and she wonders whats going on with two babies in the house.

"Hello Troy who is that little one? She asked nicely.

Troy stares at his wife wondering what's going on and she gives him a confused look and shruggs looking at Kiela again.

"This is my daughter Zany Bolton and Kiela's twin sister what are you doing here Sharpay? He said with a rude tone in his voice and Sharpay nods shocked to hear that Gabriella had not just one baby but she had twins with very cute names.

"I came to talk to both of you really about how I have been acting around you both but mostly Gabriella Montez. She said staring at the babies.

"It's MontezBolton now. Gabriella said softly that Sharpay hardly heard her. "What did you say?" Sharpay said confused.

Gabi sighs and looks into Sharpay's hazel brown and is about to say something but stops checking on Kiela and sees that she's still eating.

Gabi looks back at Sharpay and says"It's not just Montez anymore me and Troy got married and I go by Gabriella MontezBolton. She said looks away from Sharpay's eyes.

Sharpay's eyes widen in shocked. Sharpay nods and sighs getting tears in her eyes making Troy and Gabi see and they stare at her wondering what's really going on with Sharpay and Sharpay sighs wiping her tears and stands up. "Um this wasn't a good idea I will see you guys later. She said walking away from them and out the door. Troy and Gabi stare at each other worried about Sharpay and they focus on their little girls but not before keeping their mind on Sharpay a little.

**With Sharpay in her POV.**

Here I am thinking that I could handle them being together and Gabriella having a baby but to hear that Gabriella already had the baby and not one but twin girls. I remember when I was with Troy he say that when he was older that he wanted to have kids and he wanted them to be girls.

I always thought that I could be that girl that gave him the kids he wanted but I couldn't because stupid fucking me blew it by cheating on him with my now boyfriend Zeke Baylor who I love so much but not as much I loved Troy Bolton. I can't believe I came to his house hoping that me and him could talk and have a little something going without Gabriella and Zeke knowing but now I rang the door bell and Gabriella opened the door holding her daughter Kayla or whatever her name was staring at me shocked while I stared at her the same way to see that she was still the gorgeous girl that Troy Bolton still loved after having a baby and she never lost those fucking huge breast that I will always be jealous of no they got bigger by having the babies.

I did asked to talk to her and to see her feed her daughter amazed me because Gabriella is beautiful and she has everything a guy wants and Troy fell in love with her so fast that he broke my heart by telling everybody that he loved her so much and they went to winter formal last year together and I had to watch them dance together while kiss a few times and I was jealous because I wanted to be Troy's date to the prom and formal but he asked her to prom and they won prom king and prom queen. I was pissed when Troy was so happy to hear that his model like girlfriend was having his baby.

I wanted to to die when she kept getting bigger and Troy was by her side all the time I just wanted to hurt her but I knew that would be wrong even for me.

I felt sick to my stomach when Troy just stared at me confused as to why I'm at his house I mean I know I haven't been to his house in years but when he was holding the other baby named Zany so gracefully I smiled at her because she looked so much like Gabriella with her dark brown curly hair already growing and her cute little chocolate brown eyes staring at me tiredly. Then I saw Kiela and she looked so much like Troy with her dark blond curly hair with her ocean blue eyes and she has Gabriella's nose while Zany has Troy's nose and they both have Gabriella's tan skin.

I hated to hear the words come out of Gabriella's mouth when she said that she goes by Gabriella MontezBolton. I can't believe their married to each other now. I saw the rock on her finger before but I never thought that it would really happen.

I'm walking to my house still hearing the words come out of Gabriella's mouth. I sigh and walk into my house and go to my room and close the door locking it and start crying my eyes knowing that I will never get Troy back.

**End of Sharpay's POV.**

A week Later with Gabriella home with the twins and Sharpay is over and they have been talking and Sharpay told Gabriella that she was really sorry and she was stupid for calling her names and it's their last year of high school and that she wanted to start fresh.

"I agree with Sharpay we do need to start fresh because I hate fighting with people I just want to get along and I hope we can be friends sometime in life since I found out that were both going to college together in LA. Gabi said smiling at her nicely while wearing jean shorts with a black tube top since it's hot out and she has on black flip flops on. Her hair is up in a pony tail.

Sharpay smiles at Gabriella nicely for once.

"I can't believe it I knew you were going to college in LA but I still can't believe were going to the same collge. She said giggling. Gabi laughs holding onto Zany while Gabriella let Sharpay hold Kiela but she would watch her closely.

"I'm really glad we have this talk Gabriella because you really are a nice person and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything. She said nicely.

Gabi nods and says"I know that now Sharpay but It's still going to take me some time to get over the fact that you hurt me in some ways. Gabi said sighing.

Sharpay nods and they both talk for the rest of the day trying to start a new friendship.

**Find out what happens next.**


End file.
